Shooting Star
by black ines
Summary: Random talk under the stars; Kai and Tala friendship.


**SHOOTING STAR**

**AN:** A little, short one-shot, a bit random. Don't be too critical about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

This night was particularly beautiful. The pitch-black velvet of the sky was illuminated by hundreds, no, thousands of small shining diamonds. Some of the stars were in bigger groups, like families. Some of them were alone, but in comparison to their light other faded.

Kai was laying on the grass, watching the sky. Soft wind was playing with his bangs. He heard steps disturbing the reign of silence. Thanks to his sharp senses he was always alert, though this time there was no need for this. Those steps didn't belong to the enemy, and he was well aware of that.

"Aren't you cold?" A familiar voice asked.

"Maybe a bit." He answered.

Tala laid down next to Kai and covered them with a blanket he brought with him.

"You're here for an hour now. Bryan is starting to suspect you're going nuts."

Kai chuckled. "That's possible. Maybe I'm spending too much time with a certain insane redhead."

"Or too little."

"Could be." He admitted.

After a moment, Tala asked: "You really think I'm insane?"

"Are you serious?" Noticing that the redhead was looking at him expectantly, he answered. "Well, sometimes you're surely loosing it. But don't worry, if you're ever taken to the mental asylum I'll bite the doctors. It will be fun if they give us neighboring cells."

"That's reassuring." The tone of his voice didn't indicated that he was convinced, though.

"It's somehow strange. To know that what we see right now is a picture from the past. It's like-" Kai stopped when he saw Tala's closed eyes. He poked him. "Hey, don't sleep when I'm talking to you."

"Mhm, what?"

"I was saying that the stars we see may not exist anymore. It's like travelling in time."

"Would you like to travel in time?"

"Who wouldn't? I'd like to meet Napoleon." The bluenette said.

"To ask him how to take over the world?"

"Exactly."

"But you know, he wasn't that smart. To attack Moscow…"

"I guess no one told him that the capital of Russia had been changed to St. Petersburg about 100 years earlier."

"What a moron." They commented in unison, laughing.

Kai pointed at the sky. "You see that group of stars? It's called Hercules."

"I'd say it rather looks like a giant-"

"Octopus"

"Definitely" Tala nodded.

When the shooting star appeared at the sky and vanished a moment later, the redhead whistled. "Did you see that? Have you made a wish?"

Kai shook his head and added after a while: "I don't really have any. I've got everything I've ever wanted: friends, you guys are like a family to me…"

"Gee, Kai, do you have any idea how do you sound like? Ab-so-lu-te-ly corny and out of character. Did some meteor hit your head?" Tala started to examine the bluenette's head for any potential wounds.

"You're done frolicking?"

"Frolicking? How can you insult me like that?" The fake hurt in his voice was evident. "I'm just polishing my new-found drama queen talent."

"Did you?"

"Did what?"

"Pee in Spencer's tea. Make a wish, what else?" Kai explained, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. But if I tell you it won't come true." The redhead nuzzled in the crook of his friend's neck and smiled. He wished they, the whole Blitzkrieg boys, could stay like this forever. Obviously, he couldn't tell Kai something like this. He would be in no position to make fun of the bluenette behaving sappy later.

"The theory with the meteor was wrong, but I know what happened." Tala stated smugly. "The UFO came, kidnapped the real Kai and you're an impostor."

"You're an idiot."

"So are you. Without the fellow idiot aka Tala Ivanov by your side you feel lonely."

"Whatever you say, Tal." He sighed.

The redhead stood up and offered Kai a hand. "Come on, my alien friend. I hope you're not hiding micro-plasmatic laser beam in your pocket."

The bluenette could only mutter under his nose: "Too much Star Trek."

***

**AN:**Reviews appreciated!


End file.
